Forbidden Love
by emmetteslover1121
Summary: How could something so wrong feel so right? Is it really so wrong for me to love him? To love Jacob with everything in me? M, Bella bashing, lemons, Jakeward
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

Summary: How could something so wrong feel so right? Is it really wrong for me to love him? To love Jacob with everything in me? M rating, Bella bashing, lemons, Jakeward

Claims: I have none. All of the characters and settings belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I'm just putting my own twist to the real story.

Chapter 1-Jacob's POV

I'm just figuring out that I have the greatest friends in the world. They all accept the fact that I'm in love not only with a man but a male _vampire_. They totally disregarded the fact that I'm in love with the enemy. God I love my pack brothers and sister. Taking advantage of the fact that none of my pack mates were phased along with me (they may accept my imprint but they do not want to hear how much I love him or how perfect he is) I let my thoughts wander. _I've imprinted on him 2 months ago and he still doesn't know. I am not one bit embarrassed about the imprint because before the imprint, I was in love with Edward. I never showed it because I didn't want him to hate me. Now I have to find a way to tell to Edward because I love him and I've never wanted anyone more than him. I love Edward with everything in me. _As I was deep in my thoughts, I heard a twig snap. Immediately, I crouched defensively and growled. Then I saw my Greek god standing in front of me. "I always knew you were a lover instead of a fighter Jake." _I can be both…I can be anything you want Edward. _"Anything I want Jake?" _Anything you want Edward. _Before I had time to register his movements, he was right in front of me. He caressed my fur, making me purr. "Phase for me Pup, I want to talk to you." Seeing how I can't deny my imprint anything, I phased. I noticed that Edward was eye-fucking me; raking his eyes over my whole body. "Like what you see" I asked as I pulled my cargo shorts on. He slowly pulled his eyes up to me, his golden eyes dark with lust. "I don't like it, I love what I see Pup." He smiled at me seductively. We were so close; we were almost chest to chest. "Pup, I need to tell you something and judging from your thoughts, I'm going to assume you're going to love it. Alice tried looking into my future and found that it was blank. She couldn't see me with Bella anymore. Alice is excited about this because thinks that it means you and I will finally be together." I smile at that because it makes me extremely happy to know that his favorite sister would accept our relationship. "It makes me happy too Jake. I would and I do accept our relationship Pup. I know you imprinted on me…why didn't you tell me babe?" I looked down, ashamed that I had thought so little of my imprint. He puts his finger under my chin, bringing my head up. "Look at me Pup, please." I looked down at him and said, "I was afraid of telling you because I was afraid of you rejecting me Edward. I was afraid you were going to reject me and stay with Bella. If you would've rejected me, it would've killed me Ed." "Baby, I would never reject especially since I want you as much as you want me. I love you Jake, you mean everything to me. I've loved you since that night of the prom." At hearing his confession, I pounced on Edward, slamming him into a tree and kissing him with so much lusty it knocked the wind out of me. "Oh god, I love you Edward. I love you more than anything." Edward rips my shirt off and slams me onto the forest floor. He straddles me and thrust into me, rubbing our erections in the process. He lets out a delicious moan. "I love the way you feel on top of me baby." Edward just smiles down at me seductively. He begins to kiss all over my neck and chest. As he's getting lower; he takes off my pants. Before he can take my boxers off too, we both hear a gasp. We both stop and look up…it was Bella!

Edward's POV

I couldn't help myself. Jacob, my puppy was in love with me. My pup, my beautiful Jacob, was mine and I was his and nothing and nobody could change that. While I was straddling him and getting ready to rip his boxers off, we both heard a gasp. I looked up…it was Bella. I jumped off of Jacob and helped him up. Before I could say anything, Bella started screaming at Jacob. "You stupid fucking dog! You're supposed to be my best friend and instead you've been pinning after MY BOYFRIEND, MY MATE! You're fucking disgusting Jacob! I fucking hate you! I can't wait until Edward changes me, I'm going to fucking ki…I was up in her face before she could blink. "I swear if you say one more thing about my mate, I will snap your fucking neck Bella!" She backed away from me, shock and fear evident on her face. Good, she should feel that way talking about my mate like that. "But Edward, I thought we were mates?" Yes Bella, you thought wrong. You're my singer but that's it. I loved the idea of not being alone anymore and I thought with you, I wouldn't be. But now I know I won't have to worry about living a lie anymore. I have Jacob, I've always had Jake. He's my mate and I'm his mate." Bella looks at me then she glares at Jacob. If looks could kill, I swear my pup would be dead right now. "Whatever Edward, it's just the imprint messing with your head. You will finally come to your sense and realize you made a huge mistake and you will come back to me. Until then, my love, I will be waiting. As for you Jacob, you're going to fucking regret messing with Bella fucking Swan. That's when I will make you wish you fucking died that oh so "sad" night you FUCKING MUTT!" With that, she stomped off in the direction I'm guessing she came in. I turned around and my dead heart shattered in my chest. Curled up in a fetal position, tears' streaming down his beautiful face was my Jacob. I had him in my lap in less than a second where he curled into my chest and started crying even harder. He clutched my shirt in his fists. I've never seen a more heartbreaking scene. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong. I can't just sit here; see you in pain and not help you baby." I was chocking on my words now because my baby was hurting. "Puppy, please let me in so I can comfort you right." During all of this, Jacob's mind was blocked so I was definitely wasn't getting any help in that department. "The night that Bella mentioned was the night that my mother…tried to kill me" my pup sobbed out to me.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter done. Tell me what you think. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2-Bella's POV

That stupid, boyfriend stealing mutt! How dare he take my mate away from? All this time I thought he was my best friend with a high school crush on me and he was just playing me. I use to feel bad that I was never going to choose him and it was for nothing. Oh am I going to make him pay with his fucking life. As I was thinking of ways to kill the fucking flea bag, I was stopped by Alice. Deciding to take advantage of this opportunity, I started crying. "Alice…I saw them…Edward and Jacob together. They didn't even care that I would be losing both of the men I love most in the world." As I was saying this, Alice became a statue; staring at me with cold eyes. Not hearing or even realizing Jasper was with her, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. "Bella cut the bullshit. Alice saw you coming out of the forest, and by the way you kept screaming and cursing Jake's name, we figured out what happened." "Jake? Wait, you guys knew about Edward and the fucking mutt and you didn't tell me? Yeah, you're a true fucking best friend Alice!" "It wasn't my place or my secret to tell you Bella and you know it. It's better that you found out now than later, so be grateful Bells." "You've lost every right to call me that Alice. Fuck being grateful and FUCK you Alice!" Jasper was two steps from ripping my heart out of my chest when Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie appeared out of nowhere next to them. Before I could blink, Rosalie had me pinned up against a tree with her hand wrapped around my throat, effectively cutting off my air. "Listen here you selfish bitch, my brother has been through hell and back for you and this is how you show your appreciation? He's risked his life and his family's lives for you. Edward almost killed himself over you because he thought you were dead. He left you; leaving the one thing that brought him what he thought was joy and happiness so you could have a normal life. Edward has been the odd man out for a very long time. Then he finds his true mate, his forever, the "Emmett to his Rosalie", and you threaten to take that away from him for your sick, selfish fucking needs?!" At this point, Rosalie is snarling and growling in my face; looking like the vampire she expertly hides. Emmett tries to get her to calm down and let me go but when he gets closer, she squeezes my neck harder. "Em, baby, please don't come any closer; I couldn't live with myself if I had ever hurt you." He nods and steps back. She turns back to me, and looking into her ice cold golden eyes, all I see is hatred; the hatred she so carefully hid because of her love for her brother. Now that this isn't a problem anymore, she lets her inner demon out. I've never been more terrified of Rosalie than at this moment. "I'm going to say this once and only once. You will leave Edward and Jacob alone. If I hear, see, or even think otherwise, I promise you this Isabella Marie Swan, I will kill you slowly and torturously. I will be the last person you see before you die, do you understand me? You will not ruin his last and only shot at happiness you heartless bitch!" I nodded at Rosalie and that's when she finally let me go, dropping me to the ground. Coughing, trying to catch my breath, I look up to see Rosalie go stand next to her mate, where he wraps his arm around her waist. I looked up at Emmett and I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing before me wasn't the happy go lucky bear-vamp that I was used to; no, he was cold and distant. All I saw in his eyes was hatred for me and fierce loyalty for his favorite brother and Jacob…that fucking _faggot_! I saw Jasper tense so I swallowed the hatred and animosity that I had for Jacob. So I wouldn't see the hatred in Carlisle and Esme's eyes, I just walked back home. Ha, they thought that this was over; they better wake up and smell the roses! Time to say goodbye to Isabella Marie Swan and hello Bella, new guard of the Volturi.

Jake's POV

Wrapped up in Edward's arms never felt so wrong and yet so right. It felt wrong because I hated to feel vulnerable and weak around him and yet, it felt right because it was like his arms were made specifically for me. I never felt more loved and protected. I didn't deserve him as my mate. I know he's angry because I can feel his whole body shaking with the rage he was trying to contain. "She tried to…oh, I'm so sorry baby. Baby please believe me when I say that she or nobody else will ever hurt you. I can promise you that Pup. I will protect you from any and every one including me." I looked in his eyes and only saw love and admiration for me. "I love you baby, I love you so much. You are in every sense of the word, my world." "I love you too Eddie." He laughed a little at the nickname, pulled me closer to him and started humming something extremely soothing. "It was on my fifth birthday when everything went haywire. I had found out earlier that day that I would've had a twin brother named Jesse but he died the night we were born. At five, I felt really sad and extremely guilty that I lost my brother and I survived. At that age, I really understand the circumstances but I had an idea on how to feel. My mom was really sad the whole day so I didn't bother her. When Billy brought out my cake and my gifts, my mom was nowhere in sight. As I closed my eyes to blow out my candles, I felt this indescribable pain in my side. Everything became hazy at that point except the blood I saw flowing out of my side like a waterfall and onto the floor. I vaguely remembered Billy screaming at my mother, restraining her before I passed out. I was in and out of consciousness for a week. Then I began to get better. I think I owe that to my wolf. Ever since then my mom has been locked up in a mental institution. She tried to kill me because she hated me Edward. She blames me for Jesse's death. I wished I had died that night because I am constantly tortured by the memories almost every night." I began crying so hard I could barely breathe. Edward began to rock us back and forth. "Shh, baby, it's ok. I'm here baby. Don't ever think like that again. Losing you is not an option. Everything is going to be ok Jake. "How do you know that I asked Edward?" "We're together, that's how I know baby. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together baby. You can always count on me Jake. I'm all yours baby, I will always be yours." Thank you Edward. I couldn't have found a better imprint. I love you so much baby." "Anytime J and I feel the exact same way about you. I love you more baby." I thought that this would be where Edward and I would begin our happy ever after but then I keep forgetting that my life isn't a new animated Disney movie. In my world, you don't get a happy ever after without having to fight for it.

A/N-All I can say is poor Jacob. He has so much pain bottled up inside but at least he has Edward. I've never loved Rosalie more than in this chapter. Bella just makes me sick. Well…please read and review. –Alexis


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love 

Chapter 3-Edward's POV

That heartless selfish bitch! How could she blame a child; her own baby of killing his twin? She's lucky she locked up in that institution or I would've ripped that bitch apart limb for limb. All I feel right now is rage; rage I never knew existed in me because my mate has been hurt and is still hurting. As the rage is beginning to consume me, I look down at the boy who has stolen my heart. He's so adorable when he's sleeping. Looking at him, love begins to overtake the rage and I eagerly let it. I couldn't believe that this innocent yet wise boy beyond his years was my mate. That he's the forever I've been searching for all my life. I still remember seeing him that night of the prom. I remember looking at him feeling my world shift. All I could see, hear, breathe, and think was Jacob Black. I never felt such an immense amount of love for another person. I fell in love with him as soon as our eyes met. I knew he was the one for me. No doubt about that. I don't know what I've done to deserve such a caring, loving, beautiful mate. He's everything I could have hoped for in a mate and he's all mine. Mine to hold, comfort, cherish, argue with, make up with, and to love insanely and dangerously. Loving him is my drug and I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm addicted. As I was wrapped up in my own head, I heard my family's thoughts.

Carlisle- "It's good to see you happy Son. I'm happy for you and Jacob."

Esme- "Aww, look at you two. Edward he's adorable and I know he will make you happy. I'm glad you're not alone anymore. Now I have someone to cook for all the time!"

Alice- "OMG! I can so picture your wedding already! Better get started on it. I love you Eddie."

Jasper- "Guessing from the excitement coming from Ally, I'm going to assume that she's already planning ya' wedding. It's good to see you happy Edward."

Emmett- "I'm happy for you little bro. It's good to see you smiling and happy. Damn he is pretty hot Ed. Jacob is definitely going to become my new partner in video games. Yeah, we're going to be best friends Bro."

Rosalie- "I'll be damned before I let that bitch keep you from being happy Edward. I'm sorry for all that times that I've doubted your relationship with the pup. I've never seen you so happy and carefree since the night when you told us you found your mate in Jacob. As long as he makes you happy, then I will always be your number 1 fan Edward; will always be in your corner rooting for you. Anyone who has a problem with that will answer to me."

Hearing my family's thoughts made me even happier because they all respected and accepted out relationship. I couldn't have asked for a better family. "Thank you all, your acceptance means the world to me." Rosalie says, "Anytime Edward. We love you and we love Jacob too." "Rosalie you said something about that "bitch"…were you talking about Bella" I asked Rose. Rosalie growled at her name. "Yes I was. I never liked her even when you were dating…she gets on my last nerves. I told her to leave you alone and she seem to take it the head before she walked away. But, I'm hoping she won't so I have a reason to kill her…nothing else would make me happier." That had us all laughing because we all know if she's given the opportunity, Rose would do just that. "Though I did get this smug, cocky feeling from Bella as she was walking away" Jasper threw in. "Ali, can you look into her future for me, I asked Alice. "Of course Ed…shit! Edward she's already on a plane to Italy to try and get Aro to change her!"


End file.
